


Sham Elections and Earth Reflections

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Romo Lampkin, Radio for captainshakespear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sham Elections and Earth Reflections

Alone, praise the Lords of Kobol; he steals moments in his shitty tent like a King resting away from his vassals. It's the silence of this gods-forsaken place that really gets to him--the silence and the wind. Missing the mindless chatter of silly things like the radio and the telly. It would take his mind off the expectation they have of him. Elected by default. By notoriety (by notoriousness). His the only name or face they all recognized. Punch your ticket, pick your jester. He always was good at making a show. President of the Ass-End of the Universe.


End file.
